PREMAN KECIL: Baekhyun Sudah SMA
by Gyuhyun35
Summary: Lanjutan cerita pendek tentang keseharian Baekhyun yang sudah beranjak dewasa.


**BAEKHYUN SUDAH SMA**

 **Cast: Baekhyun (16 tahun), Sehun (18 tahun), Kris (18 tahun), Kyungsoo (16 tahun), Chanyeol (16 tahun), Luhan (16 tahun).**

 **Rate: T**

 **Oneshoot**

 **Summary:**

 **Lanjutan cerita pendek tentang keseharian Baekhyun yang sudah beranjak dewasa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei pendek! Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja sana, atau kalian bisa bermain boneka berbi utututu lucu sekali hahahaa" lelaki dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata mengolok lelaki –agak- pendek di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau saja sana yang pulang idiot! Ahh atau kau memang pengecut, tidak berani melawan kami. Sebaiknya kau ganti menggunakan rok saja ke sekolah atau potong saja penis tidak bergunamu itu hahahahaaa"

"Sial kau Wu! Teman-teman, serang si pendek sombong itu!"

"Serangggg!"

Perkelahian tidak terelakkan diantara dua kubu itu. Semua saling serang. Jalan yang tadinya terlihat sepi, kini menjadi ramai dengan teriakan juga jeritan kesakitan akibat pukulan kayu.

Di kubu pendek ada Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya yang lain. Sementara di kubu yang satunya ada Chanyeol yang tadi Baekhyun olok idiot. Kedua kelompok itu memang tidak pernah akur. Awalnya mereka berkelahi karena permasalahan yang kecil.

Chanyeol selalu mengejek Baekhyun dan dua teman lainnya pendek. Baekhyun yang harga dirinya sebesar Optimus Prime tentu saja tidak terima dan mengejek Chanyeol balik. Dia yang mengetahui rahasia besar Chanyeol –Baekhyun punya rekaman video Chanyeol yang pipis di celana saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-5- menyebarkan berita tersebut di internet sekolahnya dan berhasil mempermalukan lelaki tinggi itu. Sampai sekarang pun orang-orang akan tertawa jika mengingat peristiwa memalukan itu. Bahkan anak buah Chanyeol sendiri.

Perkelahian mereka berlanjut di hari-hari setelahnya. Mereka selalu berdebat mengenai hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti pemilik bangku kantin yang berada dekat jendela, rangking yang paling tinggi –padahal ranking keduanya selalu jeblok- dan juga perebutan wilayah kekuasaan.

Sangat tidak penting.

.

"Hei kalian! Park Chanyeol! Wu Baekhyun! Berhenti sekarang juga!" Semua murid yang menjadi anak buah Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun segera kabur dari tempat kejadian saat mendengar suara angker itu. Itu adalah teriakan guru Min, guru BP mereka yang killernya mampu mengalahkan wali kelas mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling mencengkeram kerah baju lawan langsung mencoba melarikan diri. Walaupun mereka preman sekolah tapi ya mereka tetap takut dengan guru sadis itu. Salah-salah mereka nanti bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Arrhh"

"Arrhh"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meringis kesakitan saat salah satu telinga mereka dijewer oleh jari mematikan guru Min. sementara teman-teman mereka yang lain entah berada di mana. Sial, cepat sekali mereka kaburnya.

"Sekarang kalian ikut aku kembali ke sekolah"

Ya, memang seharusnya saat ini mereka harusnya di sekolah tapi ya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga teman-teman mereka berkelahi tadi membolos.

"Aku akan memanggil orangtua kalian!"

'Mampus!' Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama-sama menyumpah dalam hati. Orangtua mereka kan sama-sama sadis.

.

.

"Ahhhh mamaaa ampun.. Sakit maa…" Chanyeol merengek merasakan telinga yang tadinya dijewer oleh guru Min kini dijewer kembali oleh nyonya Park. Sementara Baekhyun yang sedang menunggui ibunya –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang hanya menunggu di luar ruangan, sementara kedua ibu mereka yang masuk ruangan- tertawa mengejek.

'Dasar banci. Begitu saja merengek' cibir Baekhyun dengan suara kecil.

Sepeninggal Chanyeol dan ibunya, kini hanya tersisa Baekhyun seorang diri. Kyungsoo dan Luhan? Jangan ditanya, kedua sahabatnya itu sudah kabur entah ke mana saat guru Min meneriaki mereka di jalan tadi. Dasar pengkhianat.

Saat asik menyumpahi kedua sahabat pengkhianatnya seketika Baekhyun merinding disko. 'Ada apa ini? Apa penghuni neraka muncul ke permukaan bumi?' Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya "Sial. Ini sih ratu iblis yang keluar dari neraka.." Baekhyun berbisik menyumpahi keadaannya sekarang.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatai ibumu sendiri ratu iblis Wu?!" Si Baekhyun memang tidak tau diri, ternyata barusan dia mengata-ngatai ibunya sendiri.

"Baiklah.. baik, sekarang ratu iblis ini akan membuatmu seperti di neraka!"

"Arrkhhh mamaaa sakiitttt…. " Baekhyun menjerit melupakan bagaimana tadi dia mengejek Chanyeol yang merengek saat dijewer ibunya. Sekarang dia merasakan bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol yang dijewer kembali di telinga yang sama dengan yang dijewer guru Min. Baekhyun yakin jika sekarang telinganya pasti memerah.

"Ampunn maaa… jangan dijepit sekencang itu… Nanti telinga Baekkie melar sebelah.. mamaaa.."

"Biarkan saja. Biar telingamu putus sekalian, mama tidak peduli!"

"Arrkkhh maaa…"

.

.

.

"Mama sudah bosan Baek! Mama bosan mendapat panggilan dari sekolahmu! Kalau panggilan mengenai prestasi seperti Kris sih mama senang, tapi kau. Selalu saja panggilan karena perkelahian."

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kris kemudian berdecih saat melihat senyuman miring di balik buku yang Kris baca. Sial! Kakaknya yang tidak berguna itu akan semakin besar kepala, batin Baekhyun tidak tau diri.

"Baek, dengarkan perkataan mama!"

"Aaaaak iya ma…" Heechul kembali menjewer telinga Baekhyun yang sudah memerah. Anak bungsunya ini memang nakalnya tidak ketulungan.

Dulu saat Baekhyun kecil, dia masih mentolerir sikap nakal Baekhyun tapi sekarang anaknya ini sudah berumur 16 tahun yang harusnya dapat membedakan sikap yang baik dan benar. Tapi bukannya meraih prestasi sebanyak mungkin, lelaki mungil yang wajah cantiknya menurun dari dia itu malah suka berkelahi. Sungguh berbeda 180 derajat dari anak sulungnya.

"Jangan iya iyaa saja.. kau harus melakukannya_ dan jika mama mendapat panggilan lagi atas kenakalanmu, mama tidak akan memberikan uang jajan selama sebulan Wu!"

"Mamaaaaa jahatt sekali…."

"Tidak perlu merengek. Dan tidak perlu menunjukkan mata anjing dibuang seperti itu, tidak akan mempan pada mama" Heechul mencoba menghindari Baekhyun yang sekarang merengek memeluk lengannya.

"Dan.. tidak ada rengekan pada papa." Heechul memotong sebelum Baekhyun merengek pada papanya.

Baekhyun merengut, sementara Heechul sudah bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. Sudah pasti mamanya itu pergi tidur siang.

"Papaaa…." Baekhyun kini memeluk lengan Siwon yang dari tadi melihat dia dan mamanya dari kursi sebelah.

"Tidak ada rayuan lagi sayang. Papa juga sudah pusing dengan masalah yang kau timbulkan, sebaiknya Baekkie belajar yang rajin saja ya. Bukankah tidak lama lagi kau akan ujian baby? Hmm.. kalau begitu papa mau menyusul mama mu. Belajarlah dengan Kris."

Fix. Tidak ada harapan lagi. Baekhyun duduk agak loyo dengan wajah mengenaskan yang dibuat-buat. Kini Baekhyun hanya dapat berharap si Chanyeol idiot itu tidak mencari masalah lagi dengannya, karena jika tidak Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk membalas lelaki tinggi itu.

Apakah dia harus mendengarkan nasehat papanya kali ini? Ujian kenaikan kelas memang tinggal kurang lebih sebulan lagi sih. Mau tidak mau dia harus belajar jika tidak mau tertinggal kelas. Tapi dia kan tidak pintar-pintar amat –Baekhyun gengsi bilang dia sendiri bodoh- seperti hyungnya.

'Apa aku minta ajari hyung saja ya?' Baekhyun melirik Kris_

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

'Heii.. Apa idiot ini punya mata batin? Dia kan dari tadi membaca buku bodohnya itu' Baekhyun heran. Bodoh sekali dia berpikiran minta ajari kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak melihatmu kakak idiot! Sebaiknya kau dan buku bodohmu itu pergi saja sana. Dasar kakak tidak berguna."

"Dasar tidak tahu diri. Kau itu yang tidak berguna, kerjanya hanya berkelahi saja." Kris berlari ke lantai atas menghindari lemparan bantal sofa oleh Baekhyun.

"PERGI SANA KAKAK TIDAK BERGUNA, KALAU PERLU KE NERAKA SAJA SANA!"

"BAEKHYUN BERHENTI BERTERIAK! INI RUMAH BUKAN HUTAN!" Heechul memberi peringatan dari dalam kamar. Dasar anak bungsunya itu tukang ribut, gara-gara teriakan Baekhyun barusan dia sampai salah mengoleskan masker wajahnya.

"Sayang. kau tidak perlu berteriak juga"

"Tapi anak itu ribut sekali Wonnie…" Heechul mendadak manja pada suaminya.

"Well sayang, aku jadi berpikir jika Baekhyun itu mirip kau sewaktu muda"

"Tentu saja idiot! Baekyun kan anakku." Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum. Walaupun di dalam hati dia berbicara_ 'tentu saja sayang. Semua sifat buruk Baekhyun itu kan juga sifat burukmu sewaktu muda dulu' _tentu di dalam hati. Mana berani dia berbicara seperti itu di hadapan istri galaknya, bisa-bisa dia tidak diberi jatah.

'Bisa-bisa Siwon junior karatan jika lama tidak dipakai' pikirnya.

Sudahlah. Abaikan saja pikiran papa Wu itu.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah peristiwa pemanggilan orangtua yang terakhir Baekhyun sangat berusaha untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari perkelahian. Dan untung saja musuh bebuyutannya si idiot Chanyeol juga seperti menghindarinya. Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir terlibat masalah.

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang makan di kantin, tepatnya bangku dekat jendela yang sering menjadi rebutan antara dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ngomong-ngomong dia mendapatkan bangku ini tadi dengan mudah. Awalnya sih dia mengira Chanyeol akan melabraknya saat melihat lelaki tinggi itu memasuki kantin, tapi tidak tahu mengapa lelaki itu langsung keluar setelah membeli susu pisang dan sebuah roti. Baguslah. Jadinya dia bebas dari masalah.

"Lu, Kyungie di mana?" Tanya Baekhyun heran saat tidak melihat sahabat dengan mata burung hantu itu di dekatnya.

"Entahlah Baek, tadi Kyungie bilang dia ingin menemui seseorang"

"Eohh menemui seseorang? Siapa?"

"Aiish kau ini masa tidak tau kabar teman sendiri sih. Sekarang kan Kyungie sedang dekat dengan seseorang." Baekhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Eohh benarkah? Siapa orangnya?"

"Aku juga tidak tau Baek. Kyungie tidak mau mengatakan namanya"

"Wahhh akhirnya kita pecah telur juga ya.. Kalau mereka jadian kita harus meminta pajak nih dari Kyungie"

"Ne kau benar Baek. kita harus meminta pajak jadian wkwkw"

.

Sementara di tempat lain.. tepatnya di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Sayang, aku membawakan roti dan susu pisang kesukaanmu." Yang lebih tinggi mengacak surai lembut si lelaki dengan mata seperti burung hantu.

"Terima kasih Yeollie hehe" sementara si 'burung hantu' merona hebat akibat perlakuan pacar tingginya.

Tidak usah terkejut. Lelaki tinggi itu memang Park Chanyeol musuh bebuyutan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang sudah lama menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dan sebulan yang lalu Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaan itu. Dia pikir akan mendapatkan tendangan setelah pernyataan cinta itu, secara Kyungsoo kan sahabatnya si pendek sombong Baekhyun yang merupakan musuhnya.

Tapi Chanyeol senang bukan main karena bukan tendangan seperti perkiraannya yang dia dapatkan, tapi sebuah pelukan dan anggukan malu-malu. Pelukan yang sangat hangat pertanda jika Kyungsoo menerima pernyataan cintanya. Beruntunglah Chanyeol karena Kyungsoo memang menyukainya juga.

Kira-kira bagaimana ya reaksi Baekhyun dan Luhan saat mengetahui siapa pacar 'sahabat setia' mereka? Apa mereka tetap meminta pajak jadian? Hahahaa.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Waktu istirahat tinggal 5 menit lagi, sebaiknya mereka menunggu guru di dalam kelas saja. Mereka berjalan melewati lorong sekolah sambil sesekali bercanda. Hingga_

Dugg

"Aahh pantat seksiku…" Baekhyun terjungkang ke belakang akibat menabrak seseorang- di depannya. Luhan segera menolong.

'Aiih sial, dadanya sekeras beton. Dahiku rasanya sampai benjol.' Baekhyun mengusap pantat juga dahi seksinya.

"Yakk muka datar! Kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat dong. "

"Hmm, aku tidak melihatmu."

"Apa kau bilang? Badanku sebesar ini kau tidak lihat?!" Baekhyun menunjukkan muka masam.

"Kau pendek. Aku tidak melihat."

Sial! Baekhyun tidak suka dibilang pendek!

"Hahahaa.." Baekhyun tertawa sarkasme. Idiot macam apa yang berani mengatai dia pendek? Apa dia tidak tahu pukulan Baekhyun sudah terkenal di seluruh sekolah. Dulu pernah ada kakak kelas yang bilang dia pendek, dan besoknya kakak kelasnya itu masuk rumah sakit akibat patah hidung. Sepertinya orang ini perlu diberi pelajaran.

"Hei idiot, apa kau tidak kenal siapa aku?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Sementara Luhan ikut-ikutan menampilkan muka sombongnya.

Lelaki di hadapan mereka hanya menatap dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Memangnya siapa kedua orang bodoh sok keren dihadapannya ini? Tampangnya tidak mencerminkan seorang siswa –rambut berantakan yang terlihat konyol, baju seragam yang kusut dan tidak dimasukkan ke celana- kecuali baju seragam mereka yang sama dengannya.

"Tidak kenal."

'Apa?' Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah konyolnya sementara lelaki itu sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka kemudian hilang di persimpangan kelas sana.

"Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada orang tidak tau diri itu!" Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ingin mengejar.

PLAK

"Byun Baekhyun, mau ke mana kau?!"

"Aa sakit songsaengnim.." Baekhyun memegang jidatnya yang terkena geplakan mematikan guru Song. Sementara Luhan.. Luhan? Oh shit ke mana Luhan?!

'Sial cepat sekali kaburnya anak itu!' Baekhyun hanya merengut merasa terkhianati untuk kesekian kalinya oleh sahabat sehidup sematinya itu.

"Segera masuk kelas dan bawa buku ini!"

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun tidak jadi mengejar anak yang sudah menantangnya tadi dan mengikuti guru Song menuju kelas. Dia tidak mau dapat masalah lagi dan membuat mamanya bertransformasi menjadi ratu iblis dan memotong uang jajannya. Hufft hampir saja..

.

.

.

"Hooaaaaahhhhh" mulut mungil Baekhyun kini terbuka selebar-lebarnya. Bukan karena ngemut titid orang /eeh enak saja Baekhyun bukan jalang/ tapi karena menguap.

Saat ini dia baru bangun dari tidur sorenya. Tadi siang sepulang sekolah dia langsung tidur karena kecapekan habis begadang tadi malam. Bukan begadang untuk belajar tentu saja. Dia bukan Kris kakak idiotnya yang suka belajar itu. Tentu saja begadangnya untuk sesuatu yang menyenangkan seperti_ bermain game. Tentu saja. Dia kan Baekhyun.

Masih dengan sempoyongan Baekhyun berjalan ke bawah menuju dapur. Dia saat ini hanya menggunakan baju hitam kebesaran yang tidak mampu menutupi pantat yang katanya seksi yang hanya dilapisi celana dalam berwarna senada. Ya, dia malas memasang celana saat keluar kamar –Baekhyun memang suka tidur menggunakan pakaian seperti itu-. Dia haus sekali ngomong-ngomong. Baekhyun mengambil botol air minum dari kulkas dan meneguk air langsung dari botolnya dengan sekali tenggak seperti sapi gelonggongan.

Seketika mata kecil Baekhyun terpusat pada note yang tertempel di kulkas.

 _Baekkie sayang.. mama dan papa pergi ke rumah nenek selama 3 hari untuk menjenguk bibi Kim yang melahirkan. Mama sudah menyiapkan makan untuk malam ini untukmu dan Kris, untuk selanjutnya Baekkie yang harus memasak sendiri ne.. jika Baekkie tidak bisa, Baekkie bisa meminta Kris hyung untuk memasak, bahan-bahan sudah tersedia di dalam kulkas. Mama sayang Baekkie muuah. Dan ingat.. jangan membuat masalah selama mama dan papa tidak ada di rumah! Jika tidak, tidak akan ada uang jajan selama sebulan, mengerti?_

Begitulah bunyi note yang tertempel itu.

'Horaaaayyyy..' Tidak ada mama dan papa artinya selama 3 hari ini pula dialah yang akan menguasai rumah. Urusan Kris gampang saja. Kakak idiotnya itu pasti tidak akan mau berurusan dengannya hahaha

Baekhyun melompat-lompat senang mengeluarkan beberapa jurus juga pose-pose aneh

"touch my body.. body. Touch my body.. body. Touch my body.. body. Toch my body, oooo" kemudian menyanyi sambil menarikan tarian dari girlband seksi kesukaannya dengan pose seseksi mungkin. Saat ini Baekhyun merasa lebih seksi dari Hyorin.

.

Disaat Baekhyun menari sambil menunggingkan pantatnya untuk twerking, seseorang yang baru saja memasuki dapur tertegun melihat posisi aneh Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri masih tidak tahu jika dibelakangnya sedang ada orang, dia masih cuek saja twerking dengan pantat naik turun dihadapan orang tersebut.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun yang masih asik twerking dengan pandangan yang seakan-akan mengatakan 'spesies dari mana dia ini? Konyol sekali'.

"Hahahaha" Baekhyun terbahak dengan pikirannya yang membayangkan selama 3 hari ini dia bebas di rumah tanpa kedua orangtuanya. Tariannya sudah selesai ngomong-ngomong. Sebaiknya dia mandi dulu, sehabis itu dia akan menonton drama kesukaannya nanti.. yehhet!

"…"

Baekhyun terdiam dengan posisi aneh saat membalikan tubuhnya dan dia menyadari jika di dapur tidak hanya dia sendirian. Tidak, orang itu bukan kakak tidak bergunanya. OMFG! Dia.. dia.. dia si muka datar yang tempo hari mengatainya pendek! Apa yang dilakukan orang ini di rumahnya.

Seketika Baekhyun tersadar dengan tampang kusut sehabis tidurnya. Matanya masih belekan, rambutnya seperti singa, dan bajunya? Dia hanya menggunakan celana dalam! Dan oh apakah si muka datar ini tadi melihat tariannya yang seperti orang gila? Jangan sampai!

"Ehhm.. aku haus" lelaki itu membuka pembicaraan dengan wajah santai.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, kau terlihat kusut" dia menambahkan dan melewati Baekhyun lalu membuka kulkas.

'Pyuhh.. dia tidak mengungkit tariannya, sepertinya dia tidak liat' Baekhyun lega.

"_dan tarianmu cukup bagus. Mengingatkanku dengan tarian kera yang berada di acara Natgeo wild tadi malam"

Fuck! Baekhyun segera pergi. Berlari bahkan. Rasanya dia ingin pergi saja dari muka bumi ini. Harga dirinya hancur sudah.

Sementara lelaki tadi hanya meneguk sodanya dengan santai, seakan-akan dia sudah biasa dengan apa yang dia lihat tadi.

"Manis"

Tanpa sadar lelaki itu bergumam setelah meminum satu tegukan soda rasa strawberrynya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri dengan wajah menantang beserta pandangan angkuhnya. Sementara di depan sana dua orang lelaki dengan tinggi yang hampir sama terlihat masih asik dengan tv yang menampilkan game yang sedang mereka mainkan. Saat ini mereka sedang di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun sudah mandi dan menggunakan pakaian sepantasnya, baju tidur bergambar babi berwarna pink dengan celana panjang berwarna senada yang sepertinya satu stel dengan bajunya. Dia langsung menuju ruang tengah yang terdengar berisik oleh permainan PS kakaknya dan si lelaki 'muka datar'.

.

"Apa selain bodoh kau juga tuli?"

"Sudah kubilang tadi bukan? Namanya Oh Sehun, tetangga kita dulu, anaknya paman Oh. Dia sekarang menjadi teman sekelasku setelah baru kembali dari Kanada." Kris menjawab sambil tetap focus pada PSnya. Shit! Baekhyun kesal sekali.

"Sebaiknya kau ke dapur sana dan ambil cemilan untuk kami!" Nah kan nah kan.. Ini nih yang Baekhyun benci dari Kris. Si Kris ini cuma pas ada mama papanya saja sok kalem. Saat sudah ditinggal, bajingannya keluar deh. Biasanya saat ditinggal dia tetap stay cool dan tidak mau ikut campur urusan Baekhyun, kerjanya hanya di kamar saja malas kemana-mana. Tapi malam ini mental bossnya keluar gara-gara ada teman main.

Dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menuruti apa yang Kris katakan. Kris itu punya rahasia terbesar dan terkelam Baekhyun –Kris punya album foto keluarga saat dia masih kecil, di foto itu Baekhyun kecil mempunyai rambut yang panjang dan didandan seperti perempuan oleh mamanya- orang-orang tidak boleh mengetahui ini. Bisa habis dia, dan jabatannya sebagai preman sekolah akan musnah jika Kris membocori rahasia itu.

Baekhyun dengan langkah kaki dihentak-hentakkan, mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang dan soda dingin lalu kembali ke ruang tengah.

TAKK

Suara kaleng soda yang beradu dengan meja kayu tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan Kris dan Sehun dari tv malah mereka semakin semangat bermain.

'Hufft.. sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang yang sedang asik dengan game. Sekencang apapun aku berbicara mereka akan tetap mengacuhkanku' Baekhyun melangkah ke dapur, lalu membuka panci untuk melihat makanan yang dibuatkan mamanya sebelum pergi. Dia sudah lapar sekali.

'Tidak ada makanan'

Baekhyun kemudian membuka panci kedua di samping panci sebelumnya.

'Eh tidak ada juga'

Baekhyun lalu membuka kulkas dan mencari-cari. Tapi tidak ada sama sekali makanan yang kata mamanya sudah dibuatkan untuk malam ini. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Kris kurang ajar.

"Hei kakak kurang ajar! Kau menghabiskan makananku ya?!" Baekhyun menendang meja, membuat soda yang ada diatasnya sedikit berguncang, namun tetap focus kedua lelaki dihadapannya tidak teralihkan.

Saat game berhenti untuk kemudian maju ke level berikutnya Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ahh ne aku lupa memberitahukan. Makanannya sudah habis karena tadi Sehun numpang makan, sebaiknya kau masak sendiri saja ya adik kecil."

"Sial kau Kris!"

Baekhyun berbalik ke dapur. Baik. Dia akan mencoba bereksperimen dengan makan malamnya kali ini.

'Sebaiknya aku masak omelet saja. Yang sederhana'

Baekhyun mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dari kulkas. Dulu dia pernah melihat mamanya membuat omelet dan itu kelihatan gampang.

'Baiklah yang pertama pecahkan telur, 2 saja cukup lalu tambahkan sedikit garam dan penyedap rasa.' Gampang.

PRAKK

Baekhyun memecahkan telur dengan gaya konyol mengikuti chef yang ada di channel memasak yang sering ibunya tonton tiap hari sabtu sore.

'Selesai'

'Lalu potong wortel dan sawi, lalu masukkan ke telurnya'

Baekhyun berusaha memotong sawi dan wortel setipis dan sekecil mungkin. Dia tidak terlalu suka sayur yang potongannya besar karena rasanya akan pahit, oleh karena itu dia harus memotong setipis mungkin.

"Ahhh mamaaaa…" Baekhyun berteriak kaget karena jarinya teriris pisau yang cukup tajam. Jari lentiknya langsung mengeluarkan darah.

"Huuwaaaa mamaaa Baekkie akan matiii.." Baekhyun berteriak shock, kepalanya seketika pusing. Waktu kecil dia pernah melihat pembunuhan dimana pembunuhan itu terjadi tepat dihadapan matanya. Seorang pejalan kaki ditusuk oleh seseorang dan terbaring didepan kakinya. Sebelum orang itu meninggal ditempat, dia memuntahkan darah ke arah Baekhyun kecil yang terduduk. Setelah itu Baekhyun mengalami trauma yang berhubungan dengan pisau dan darah.

"Hikss hikss Baekkie takutt.. mamaa.." Baekhyun sesenggukan melihat jarinya yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar.

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Seketika itu dia merasa tarikan pada tangannya, dia di dudukkan di bangku dan kemudian dia merasakan hangat pada jari telunjuknya. Baekhyun membuka mata.

Mata Sehun tepat mengarah ke matanya dengan mulut lelaki itu yang mengulum jarinya, menyedot-nyedot darah dari jemari mungil itu.

Sehun melepaskan kulumannya kemudian mengambil kotak P3K dan membalut luka Baekhyun dengan plester yang dia ambil. Lukanya tidak cukup dalam jadi di plester saja cukup.

"Hikss hikss hiksss" Baekhyun masih sesenggukan hingga sesekali terbatuk akibat tangisannya.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Jarimu tidak putus kok"

"Huwaaaaaaaa Jari Baekkie putuusss… Baekkie tidak mau…" Bukannya berhenti tangisan Baekhyun malah semakin kencang. Sepertinya Sehun salah bicara.

"Hei hei hei aku kan bilang jarimu tidak apa-apa.. Sudah jangan menangis lagi" tanpa sadar Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus rambut pirang halus itu. Mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun di dadanya.

Merasa Baekhyun sudah agak tenang walau masih sesenggukan, Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat wajah lelaki mungil dihadapannya itu. Wajah mungil itu terlihat konyol dengan mata yang memerah dan membengkak, bibirnya juga terlihat merah dan sedikit membengkak. Sangat kontras dengan raut wajah Baekhyun yang biasanya terlihat sombong. Sehun terkekeh dalam hati.

Sehun menghapus bekas air mata di pipi gembil itu, lalu berdiri.

"Kau duduk saja disini, aku akan menyelesaikan masakanmu" Sehun lalu melangkah mengambil wajan dan dengan cekatan melanjutkan memotong sawi dan wortel Baekhyun tadi. Sepertinya Sehun orang sudah terbiasa berada di dapur.

.

"Hei apa yang terjadi disini?" Kris yang baru memasuki dapur heran melihat Sehun yang sedang menghadap wajan dan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi dengan wajah 'konyol'.

"Pergi kau kakak tidak berguna! Bukannya memasakkanku sesuatu kau malah menghabiskan makananku. Lihat saja, aku akan memberitahukanmu pada mama!" Baekhyun melempari Kris dengan tomat yang berada di depannya. Kris hanya memeletkan lidahnya mengolok-olok Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah Kris. Jangan mengganggu Baekhyun terus." Sehun yang sudah menyelesaikan omeletnya mengambilkan nasi kemudian meletakkan piring berisi nasi dan omelet itu di depan Baekhyun. Sementara Kris menggedikkan bahunya tidak peduli lalu kembali ke kamar setelah mendapat air minum yang menjadi tujuan utamanya tadi.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun yang kini sedang mengambilkan minum untuknya.

'Sehun ternyata baik juga.' Batin Baekhyun.

'Dia tinggi dan bahunya lebar' Baekhyun memerah mengingat rasa bahu Sehun saat dia dipeluk tadi.

'Wajahnya juga ganteng walaupun datar'

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun tersadar saat Sehun sudah ada dihadapannya setelah menaruh gelas minuman di samping piringnya.

"Ti tidak apa-apa" Baekhyun semakin memerah.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat makan lalu tidur…." Baekhyun merona. Sehun perhatian juga ternyata.

"… dan sebaiknya kau hapus hidungmu dulu. Ingusmu keluar tuh dan ada kotoran hidung disana"

BLUSHH

Sial! Harus Baekhyun apakan wajahnya saat ini?

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **7/16/2018**

 **Gyuhyun35**


End file.
